lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
|} |} Story ---- Kosaka Honoka -''' Honoka was in shock of seeing that the school was closing down, After checking out UTX High School, She see's A-RISE performing "private wars" and then gets the idea of becoming a School Idol with Kotori & Umi in order to save the school. Umi says that she will not do it but in the middle of Archery Practice she starts getting distracted because thoughts of becoming an Idol get into her head. She then agrees to it and so does Kotori. Kotori says that she will design the costumes and Umi will write the lyrics. The next day Honoka hears a red haired girl singing a song while playing the piano, Honoka claps and asks her if she wants to be a School Idol too but the girl angrily refuses the offer. The next day she asks the girl to compose a song for μ's using the lyrics Umi wrote. She refuses and Honoka asks her to just read the lyrics Umi wrote, She gives her the piece of paper with the lyrics and tells her to feel free to watch them practice. The girl then looks at the piece of paper and the next day a CD comes in the mail with the name "μ's" written on it. Honoka pops it in her laptop and Umi, Kotori and Honoka all listen to it. The girl is singing the lyrics Umi wrote and is playing the piano. They all then realize that it is μ's song that she composed for them. ---- '''Minami Kotori - Honoka begs both Kotori and Umi to be School Idols with her but Kotori isn't sure and Umi refuses. after thinking it through enough Kotori joins as the 3rd member of μ's and Umi as the 2nd. ---- Sonoda Umi - Honoka begged Umi and Kotori to become School Idols with her, Umi refuses but in the middle of Archery Practice she keeps on thinking about wanting to be an Idol. She agrees and says she will train them and write lyrics. ---- Ayase Eli - Eli who is angry that the Student Council wants μ's to perform at their School so people will come rejects this idea. Nozomi tells her that she should join μ's but Eli still rejects it. The next day μ's asks Eli to be their choreographer, Eli accepts and they are put through intense training. They ask her to continue teaching them but she storms off. Nozomi asks her what does she really want to do. Eli starts to cry and says that she wants to join μ's but she can't. She then runs away into the classroom. and Honoka with the rest of the girls are standing there. Eli starts to cry and accepts their offer to join μ's, Nozomi joins too making them have Nine members. ---- Hoshizora Rin - Rin knows Hanayo wants to join μ's so She keeps on trying to help her but she is doing so a bit forcefully. Hanayo then asks Rin that if Hanayo joins then will Rin join with her. Rin says that she can't because she isn't confident about her femininity because of her short hair. The next day Hanayo has a chat with Maki, After that night passes. Maki teaches Hanayo to sing Rin sees her with Maki and tries to pull her to the roof (which is where μ's does practice.) Maki stops Rin from pulling her and tells her that Hanayo needs to do it one step at a time. Rin pulls Hanayo away and says that she is taking her to join μ's. Maki stops her and tells her that she will do it and Rin needs to stay out of it. They both end up pulling her to the roof where Hanayo gets accepted. They then ask Rin and Maki to join too and they accept. ---- Koizumi Hanayo - Hanayo goes to Maki's house to deliver something she dropped Maki thanks her and they have a chat about μ's. Hanayo tells her that she wants to join μ's. The next day after school Maki helps Hanayo sing, Rin sees Hanayo with Maki and tries to pull Hanayo to the roof (Where μ's practices) Maki stops Rin from pulling her and tells her that Hanayo needs to do it one step at a time. Rin pulls Hanayo away and says that she is taking her to join μ's. Maki stops her and tells her that she will do it and Rin needs to stay out of it. They both end up pulling her to the roof where Hanayo gets accepted. ---- Tojo Nozomi - After Eli wants some time alone in the classroom she encourages her to join along with the rest of the group. After Eli accepts, Nozomi tells the group that she gave them the name μ's. ---- Yazawa Nico - Nico starts stalking the members of μ's right after their first concert, She then keeps an eye on them and starts to take photos of the new members. She finally follows them to a restaurant while wearing a flashy outfit but she is discovered right after she steals Honoka's, Umi's and Kotori's french fries. Later that day Nozomi tells them that if they're looking for a club room ask the Idol Research Club President if they can use her club room. They then open the door and see Nico right there, Nico runs away but Honoka finally catches her, She tells them they are not good enough to be Idols and leaves. The next day Honoka asks her to join μ's and she accepts. ---- Bio + Infobox Category:Characters